(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash memory cell and more particularly to a P-channel flash memory cell using source side injection hot electron tunneling for programming the cell, and a sharp edge on the control gate and Fowler-Nordheim tunneling for erasing the cell.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,227 to Chang et al. describes a split gate P-channel flash memory cell which uses electron tunneling from the floating gate into the N-well for erasing the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,821 to Chang describes source coupled N-channel split gate flash memory cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,108 to Jenq describes a flash memory cell using hot electron injection into the floating gate to program the cell and Fowler-Nordheim tunneling of electrons from the floating gate to the control gate to erase the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,161 to Ahn describes a method of forming a split gate flash EEPROM cell.